uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Cake Mistake
Cake Mistake is the 26th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 130th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus accidentally eat Pizza Steve's birthday cake for his mom and must try not to tell him. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Frankenstein (Cake) *Doorbell Salesman *Sally May *Delivery Boy *Pizza Steve's Mom *Ythom (Mentioned) *Tom (Mentioned) Plot A guy walks up to the RV holding a box, Uncle Grandpa is busy watching TV and he changes it to a commercial for a wireless doorbell, Uncle Grandpa tries to order one and he can't hear the person on the phone so he turns down the volume and Uncle Grandpa figures that it's the actual doorbell. A delivery guy is angrily ringing the doorbell and Uncle Grandpa answers it and tells the guy that he's trying to order some doorbells, Uncle Grandpa then notices that the guy is holding a box and wonders who's it for, Uncle Grandpa only hears chocolate cake and takes it before the guy can say who's it for. Uncle Grandpa is sitting in the kitchen and he prepares to cut some cake and he opens the box to begin cutting, Mr. Gus walks in and asks Uncle Grandpa what exactly is he doing and he tells him that he's going to help himself to a delicious piece of chocolate cake, Mr. Gus smells the cake and Uncle Grandpa asks if he wants a slice. Mr. Gus gets mesmerized and takes a piece of cake, Uncle Grandpa helps himself to a slice as well, Mr. Gus thinks that it's real good cake and Uncle Grandpa offers to give him another slice. Uncle Grandpa presents him with another slice of cake and Mr. Gus stares at it and decides to eat it, the two then continue to eat more cake. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus are full on cake, Uncle Grandpa thought that it was some good chocolate cake and Mr. Gus agrees with him and asks what was the special occasion, Uncle Grandpa ask him what does he mean and that he's just eating some cake, Mr. Gus tells asks him what was the cake for and that they can't just eat a cake without a reason. Uncle Grandpa tells him that some delivery guy just gave it to him for free, Mr. Gus is stunned and he looks at the cake and gets shocked. Mr. Gus gets mad at Uncle Grandpa for not telling him that this cake didn't belong to him, Uncle Grandpa doesn't know what he's talking about and Mr. Gus picks him up and asks him if he bothered to read the personalized message written in vanilla icing, Mr. Gus then reads what's left and it reads "y, th, om, love Pizza Steve" Mr. Gus asks if he knows what this means and Uncle Grandpa figures that "Yomth" loves Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus informs him that Pizza Steve clearly had the cake made for someone as a gift and that's why they added "Love, Pizza Steve" on the bottom. Mr. Gus asks him did he bother to know who it was for and Uncle Grandpa explains that the delivery man said it was chocolate cake and took it before he can finish and Uncle Grandpa realizes what he did. Mr. Gus tells him that they just devoured a cake that didn't belong to them and he tries to figure out what the message says, Uncle Grandpa tries to point out that the cake said "Happy Birthday Tom, Love Pizza Steve", Mr. Gus wonders who's tom and he realizes that the cake could've said "Happy Birthday Mom, Love Pizza Steve". Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that they just ate Pizza Steve's Mom's birthday cake and asks him what are they going to do, Uncle Grandpa wants to know how could they be sure. The two go over to Pizza Steve's room to see that he's wrapping a present for his favorite person in the world and Uncle Grandpa believes that it's true. Mr. Gus figures that they have to fix this cake and Uncle Grandpa agrees, Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa then fix the cake together and it turns out to look like Frankenstein before it collapses. Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that he ruined it and that he's going to have to try and clean his mess, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he didn't see him not eating any cake and tells him that this is his mess too, Mr. Gus tells him that he's doing something about it, Uncle Grandpa wants to know what exactly is he doing and Mr. Gus tells him that he's going to bake a replacement cake. The oven beeps and Mr. Gus pulls out the cake, Uncle Grandpa thinks it's perfect and that he save them, Mr. Gus tells him that he still has to write "Happy Birthday Mom, Love Pizza Steve" on it, he'll whip up another batch of icing and Pizza Steve will be none the wiser. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's a lifesaver and Mr. Gus tells him that he's a man of action and nothing gets in his way, Mr. Gus then sees that Uncle Grandpa ate the cake again and he gets angry. Uncle Grandpa asks him if he wants some cake, Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that when he thinks of that poor woman and what she must've gone through raising Pizza Steve and can't imagine what this will do to her, he then imagines Pizza Steve disrespectfully giving his mom an empty box. Mr. Gus begins to cry and Uncle Grandpa imagines what will happen and he begins to cry as well. Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Mr. Gus for getting him involved in this and wonders if he can ever forgive him, Mr. Gus tells him that it's not entirely his fault and that it's also his for loving chocolate cake so much, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's so delicious and begins to cry harder. Uncle Grandpa then picks up a piece of paper on the floor to blow his nose on and offers it to Mr. Gus, Mr. Gus thinks it's disgusting and he notices that it's the delivery form from the bakery, Uncle Grandpa thinks so what and Mr. Gus tells him that they can just re order the cake and have it delivered, Mr. Gus then orders the exact same cake on the phone. The delivery boy is at the door ringing the doorbell, Mr. Gus takes the cake and gives him money. Pizza Steve enters the RV and the guys rush into the kitchen, Pizza Steve sees that the guys are acting casually and natural, Uncle Grandpa says hi to Pizza Steve and wonders what he's got there. Pizza Steve tells him that it's a surprise and he can't tell them, Mr. Gus figures that it must be some party they have planned, Pizza Steve says he's been planning this party for a very special person in his life. Pizza Steve sees the cake arrived and Mr. Gus tells him that the delivery guy was in a real rush, Pizza Steve then looks at the cake and notices that it's not what he ordered and the guys begin to sweat and Pizza Steve states that it's not even close. The cake reads "Pizza Steve, You're the Bomb!! Love, Pizza Steve", he tells them that it's supposed to have three exclamation points and not two, the guys then read the cake and Pizza Steve presents them with how it's supposed to be, he sees that they're soaking wet and figures that they need to get that AC fixed. Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa feel like total jackasses at the end of the episode. Trivia *This episode quote is "Okay, your turn to wear this mask." *The guys thought that the cake was for Pizza Steve's Mom and it was for her birthday. *Mr. Gus depicts Pizza Steve being disrespectful to his mother while Uncle Grandpa thinks of him as a good little boy. *Mr. Gus states the RV's address is "23 RV Lane". *Pizza Steve's actual cake reads "Pizza Steve, You're the Bomb!! Love, Pizza Steve" *It's unknown why Pizza Steve would wrap a present for himself if he knows what's inside of it. *The actual cake is supposed to have three exclamation points and not two. *Pizza Steve saying how they need to fix the AC will play a role in the short. *Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa transforming in a donkey at the end was supposed to represent that they feel like total jackasses. *Running Gags: **The delivery boy ringing the doorbell. **Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus eating cake. **Uncle Grandpa eating the cake. **The guys thinking what Pizza Steve's mom will think of Pizza Steve with no cake. *Errors: **At the beginning if the episode, there's no doorbell on the RV, then when it changes to the delivery boy there is a doorbell. **None of the cake slices has writing on them while the guys were eating it. **They "y" on the cake in the beginning of the episode is in a different spot than when we see how the cake actually reads, and the cake has icing all around it in the end of the episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4